


Effortless

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, manips, wallpapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always been fascinated by Doyle's combination of stubborn strength and litheness. There are moments where he transfers his weight like a dancer, with a seemingly effortless grace. </p>
<p>These wallpapers grew from that idea. They're a play on the lyrical lines of Doyle's movement and form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effortless

  


[ **Medium size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/86310/86310_original.jpg)

[**Larger size**](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/86253/86253_original.jpg)

[ **Largest size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/86013/86013_original.jpg)

  


  


[ **Medium size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/87726/87726_original.jpg)

[ **Larger size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/87476/87476_original.jpg)

[ **Largest size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/87066/87066_original.jpg)

  


oooOOOooo


End file.
